The Best Thing
by okieluv
Summary: A romance songfic based on the song 'The Best Thing' by Savage Garden. No specific couple.


This is a songfic where you can insert your fave Gundam Wing couple.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'The Best Thing.' Savage Garden does.  
  
The Best Thing  
By Megan  
  
  
NEVER WANT TO FLY  
NEVER WANT TO LEAVE  
NEVER WANT TO SAY WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME  
NEVER WANT TO RUN   
FRIGHTENED TO BELIEVE  
YOU'RE THE BEST THING ABOUT ME  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
I watched her from the shadows as she danced with boy after boy. Judging from the look in her eyes, she wasn't having any fun. Not that I blame her. I had eavesdropped on enough of her conversations with them to know that all they talked about were themselves. How cute they are, how rich they are, it was enough to make me want to hurl.  
  
Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I strolled across the ballroom and tapped her current dance partner on the shoulder. He turned around, annoyance written on his face. But when he saw me, the annoyance was replaced with fear. He let go of his dance partner and hurried away. I turned to her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" I asked her.  
  
"I would love to," she answered. I took her into my arms and we started dancing. I looked down at her. She was so beautiful! She was wearing a long, ivory-colored satin dress that had little red roses sewn on the bottom hem. Her hair had been brushed until it just glistened. I had a strong urge to reach up and touch her hair, but I pushed it away.  
  
Just then the music slowed down. My heart beat faster and I felt light-headed, as I pulled her closer.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE THIS IS ONLY CHEMISTRY  
STUCK IN A MAZE, SEARCHING FOR A WAY TO  
SHUT DOWN, TURN AROUND, FEEL THE GROUND BENEATH ME  
YOU'RE SO CLOSE, WHERE DO YOU END, WHERE DO I BEGIN  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
I pushed her away from me. She looked at me in hurt and surprise. I fled the party. I ran outside and into the gardens. When I was far away, I stopped and dropped onto the ground.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" I demanded.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
ALWAYS PUSHING AND PULLING  
SOMETIMES SANITY TAKES VACATION TIME ON ME  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
After a while, I got off the ground and forced myself to head back to the party, knowing that I had a lot of explaining to do. How was I ever going to apologize to her? I allowed my mind to wander over that question, letting it form small scenes in my head. Maybe when I apologized, she would tell me it was okay and kiss me. Suddenly I tripped and went sprawling to the ground.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
I'M IN A DAZE, STUMBLING, BEWILDERED  
NORTH OF GRAVITY, HEAD UP IN THE STRATOSPHERE  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
I got to my feet and brushed off my black tuxedo. I shook my head. Was it possible that I had been daydreaming? Surely not. Or maybe...?  
  
"You were definatly daydreaming, all right? Get over it!" I told myself.  
  
"But why?" I questioned. "Could it be that I love her?" At this realization, my heart sped up until I thought it would pound out of my chest.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
YOU AND I, ROLLER COASTER RIDING LOVE  
YOU'RE THE CENTER OF ADRENALINE  
AND I'M BEGINNING TO UNDERSTAND  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
"But if that's true, why can't I tell her?" my mind asked, yanking me back down to Earth.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
NEVER WANT TO FLY  
NEVER WANT TO LEAVE  
NEVER WANT TO SAY WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME  
NEVER WANT TO RUN  
FRIGHTENED TO BELIEVE  
YOU'RE THE BEST THING ABOUT ME  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
I continued on my way back to the party, ignoring the question my mind had asked. I stopped, the question immediatly forgotten, when I heard the sounds of someone crying. I followed the sounds and found her sitting on a bench, her face buried in her hands. I snuck up behind her.  
  
"He could never love me," she sobbed. "Not like I love him! Why won't he love me?" I knew who she was talking about and I felt terrible. How could I show her that I love her?  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
WALK ON BROKEN GLASS, MAKE MY WAY THROUGH FIRE  
THESE ARE THINGS I WOULD DO FOR LOVE  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
I sat beside her on the bench and turned her tear-stained face to mine, so I could see her eyes. They looked so sad. I had a sudden urge to wipe her tears away, so I did.  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
FAREWELL PEACE OF MIND, KISS GOODBYE TO REASON  
UP IS DOWN, THE IMPOSSIBLE OCCURS EACH DAY  
THIS INTOXICATION THRILLS ME  
I ONLY PRAY IT DOESN'T KILL ME  
  
NEVER WANT TO FLY  
NEVER WANT TO LEAVE  
NEVER WANT TO SAY WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME  
NEVER WANT TO RUN  
FRIGHTENED TO BELIEVE  
YOU'RE THE BEST THING ABOUT ME  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
I held her face in my hands and kissed her gently.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
YOU'RE THE CENTER OF ADRENALINE  
AND I'M BEGINNING TO UNDERSTAND  
YOU COULD BE THE BEST THING ABOUT ME  
  
NEVER WANT TO FLY  
NEVER WANT TO LEAVE  
NEVER WANT TO SAY WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME  
NEVER WANT TO RUN  
FRIGHTENED TO BELIEVE  
YOU'RE THE BEST THING ABOUT ME  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
I pulled away and looked into her eyes. We were both surprised at my display of affection.  
  
"What was that for?" she whispered.  
  
"I...I...I love you!" I burst out, surprising myself even more. I turned away from her, embarrassed. She reached out and touched my cheek. I looked at her.  
  
"I love you too," she assured me. Then she kissed me.  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
YOU COULD BE THE BEST THING ABOUT ME  
WHAT IF YOU'RE THE BEST THING ABOUT ME  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Now that you've read my story, review it, please. 


End file.
